


The condition.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Poetry, based on episode 124 and my tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start by saying his name,<br/>a conglomerate of words that make up your whole existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The condition.

**Author's Note:**

> "Gon will... totally snap. So you have to call him by his name first. You must say, 'Gon'. That's the condition."

Start by saying his name,

a conglomerate of words that make up your whole existence.

Pronounce it aloud, not like a prayer,

but a cry for mercy

that all it really means to be is a “please, don’t leave me here alone”.

And hope that he hears you,

that the eclipse of his heart

can pay attention to the desperation

of your thunderstorms.

That’s the condition,

that’s all there is.

All you are,

and ever will be. 


End file.
